


Inhospitality

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Elrond was worried when Lindir left in a huff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/gifts), [pippychick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippychick/gifts).



> I have an annoying habit of MERGING POV"S!!! So did not want to change it but cleaned it up a bit and separated Elrond's point of veiw from Lindir's.(PULLS AT HAIR)

 

 

**Elrond glared at Lindir when he heard his assistant snap at one of the dwarves. Lindir have been tense, no, frustrated since the company arrived at Imladris.**

**Elrond's eyes followed Lindir as he stormed from the dinning area. Fili and Kili did not hesitate biting a few colorful insults at the elf's back.**

**Concerned, Elrond excused himself when Lindir left in a huff. He knew it was too much for the young elf to take in all at once.**  ('I should have gave him fair warning') **he** **regretted to himself. He instructed another servant to take over for Lindir. A corridor leading from the Hall of Fire took the lord straight to the kitchens. He was sure to find Lindir there.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Prancing back and forth, Lindir was fuming. His fists were clenched as he muttered his distaste for the unruly bunch. He wondered aloud, "How much more do I have to suffer this!"**

**"Are you well Lindir?" Elrond asked. Lindir gave a slight start but recovered as he recognized his lord's voice.**

**"Please, my lord, do not send me back to them." He whispered frantically."Their manners are appauling...and they can't even tell the difference between ellins and elliths! They are insufferable...I just can't!... Lindir looked pass Elrond as if the dwarves were marching down the corridor after him.**

**Elrond cut Lindir off by shushing him quietly. Closing in on him, he placed his hand over the minstrel's heart.**

**Lindir's eyes dashed back at Elrond as he approached and a little sigh escaped at the touch. His eyes fell shut. He could not resist raising his hand, placing it over his lord's, touching and caressing each finger. His scent was rich and intense almost as if he was being subdued. He wavered a bit but that touch kept him steady and at last he was calm.**

**Another gentle touch caused him to open his eyes. Elrond placed a hand above his brow to check for a fever. Lindir felt breathless as the other hand touched his flesh. His face was beginning to burn. His heart beat starting to race again.**

**The healer withdrew his hand. "Do you feel any discomfort?"**

**"My head is spinning. I...I haven't been resting properly."**

**"I wish you had come to me sooner. No. I will not send you back. I'll take you to the healing room." Elrond decided.**

**Lindir was still dazed by Elrond's comforting attention. Oh how he wished they could carry on like this for the rest of the evening. "Oh no!" He realized the spectacle he caused was keeping Elrond from his duty of hospitality. "Forgive me. " He resents having to pull away from Elrond as he covered his eyes with a hand, embarrassed. "I'm keeping you from your guests."**

**Elrond gave his assistant a look that he could care less. "I'm sure they'll manage without me." He winked.**

**Lindir tried not to but smiled anyway.**

**"Follow me." Elrond waved for Lindir to come with him.**

**The healing wing was a good ways from the kitchen and the noise. As they entered the room, "Have a seat." Elrond motioned to the exam table as he closed the door behind them. It was dark except for the star light coming in through a nearby window. Lindir's eyes followed the dark silhouette as he lit lamps to brighten the room.**

**This room was not what Lindir expected. It was not a open space with cots and operating tables. It was smaller like a study room with shelving lining the walls from top to bottom filled with all kinds of herbs, tonics and medicines. For some reason Lindir liked the cozy atmosphere.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**After awhile Elrond return with a hot cup of dark brown brew. This should help with your exhaustion. The taste was not to strong but it was earthy. The healer was busy at his desk but not to busy to glance over to watch Lindir sip slowly at the brew.**

**"What is this? It's not bad really."**

**"It is called coffee by mortals.** **It harbors a chemical to increase one's energy. "Now, I'll have a look."** **He gently prodded the skin of Lindir's neck, finding a lot of tension there. Gently he worked out the knots. The healer noticed how long Lindir's lashes were when the elf winced. Elrond touched a sore spot.** ('I must not allow myself to get distracted.') **He continued working the tension away, turning his head from side to side. Supporting the neck with one hand, he guided Lindir's chin with two fingers of the other hand as he rotated his head, forcing the muscles to stretch.**

**"Better?"**

**"Yes." Lindir breathed.**

**After a moment Elrond smiled to himself noting that Lindir wanted him to continue. "Lindir?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"I must ask for you to remove your robes if you wish for me to continue."**

**Lindir opened his eyes wide and was about to protest. But Elrond insisted that it was necessary to examine his shoulders and back and also reminded him that he may be to busy to tend to him later.**

**Lindir blinked. It was rare, a first really, to have his lord run his hands over his body. He thought himself very selfish but Lindir was not about to let this opportunity slip away from him. He hesitated but he was finally able to remove his robes and tunic letting them lay around him on the table. He was a little self-conscious though Elrond did not even** **look at him.**

**The healer settled behind Lindir on the table. Reaching out to touch the base of his neck, Lindir flinched. "There is nothing for you to be nervous of here, I am here to help you." Lindir acknowledged and tried to relax. Elrond split Lindir's hair to drape in the front of his shoulders before he resumed.**

**Elrond had to work at some length of time. He simply did not realize the dwarves had his minstrel this rigid and uptight.**

**Eventually the tension melted away. But neither one of them made a move to end the session. Elrond had to admit this relaxed him also. Lindir was slightly leaning back on Elrond's chest and was making little purring noises. Elrond tried with great effort not to nudge at Lindir's ear with his nose. As he worked the small of Lindir's back, he notice how much he was squirming. Elronds eyes fell to the apparent bulge between his patient's legs.**

**Why did he let this go on. But there was no denying he yearned for this too. He sighed and knew he had to hault this session now. He took his hands from Lindir's back and placed them on the hips. If Lindir wanted this to continue, he would have to make the next move.**

**Lindir became quiet and still, curious why Elrond hands stopped moving. He turned his head away suddenly, realizing that Elrond knew he was aroused. As he tried to think of something to say he was keenly aware that Elrond was intimately close. He was not moving away. His lord was waiting. Afraid to utter a single word, the minstrel reached back cautiously, easing his lord's hand from his hip down between his legs. Elrond gladly excepted the invitation.**

**There was a deep humming next to Lindir ear which made him careen back with a sharp yelp, pushing the elf back with his weight but Elrond's body braced it, smiling, as he pulled and tugged at the lobe till it burned red while he jerked loose the lacing of Lindir's legging. He eased his hand down and it disappeared to gently fondle and caress Lindir's crotch. Lindir whimpered as he watched the rhythm of the strong hand that handled him so tenderly.**

**Lindir turned to look at his lord and whispered his name. They kissed slow deep and quiet. A second hand slips down beneath the leggings to gently stroke is shaft.**

**The peredhel was transfixed. Completely drawn into the moment. His moans were breathy and strained.**  ('He would have me spill without so much as a single touch.') **He broke away**   **to bite little** **kisses into the minstrel's neck as he pulled forth the slinder shaft from it's concealment. The eldar watched intently as his hand glided over the flesh, as Lindir movements began to quicken, listening to the subtle grunting noises as the elf peaked, Elrond looked back to see intense pleasure painted across his face.**

**Exhaling harshly, Lindir tried to kiss into Elrond's neck, but the position they were in was awkward enough and Elrond would not hold still for him. The healer was reaching for a cloth to clean his hand. At a glance Lindir saw that he was mostly clean. His lord was so clever, only a few drops of his seed soiled him. Lindir gave up on trying to steal another kiss and cleaned up the droplets.**

**Elrond stood up from behind Lindir. He watched as Elrond straightened his robes and tried in vain to recompose himself.**

**Lindir giggled."You are a rare sight."**

**"A sight for your eyes only." The lord whispered back, planting several quick kisses on the minstrel's lips.**

**"My lord?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I very much desire to, give you pleasure, if there is still time."**

**Touched, Elrond smiled, "I'm afraid not," pulling up Lindir's tunic. By the time Lindir was fully dressed Elrond discreetly offered, "I'll meet you in your quarters later tonight, for what I would like to do to you require's a bed."**

**"Well...then...I should head to your chambers, my bed is much too small." Lindir grinned.**

**The lord had no word's for the flirtatious response. He tilted his head in agreement then offered a charming wave for Lindir to exit the room ahead of him.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
